<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's Raining Matt by Ravenschylde</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24976897">It's Raining Matt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenschylde/pseuds/Ravenschylde'>Ravenschylde</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Daredevil (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/M, My First Fanfic, My First Smut, Oral Sex, Post-Season/Series 03, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, but early on, karedevil - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:15:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24976897</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenschylde/pseuds/Ravenschylde</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Karen and Matt try and have a date night and it's almost sidelined by a torrential downpour. But Karen Page isn't about to let that happen. Smut ensues.</p><p>Then she heard a low, seductive voice say “Sweetheart, don’t freak out, it’s me.” Startled, Karen yelped and cried “Matt! You scared me to death!” Had the sound of the shower kept her from hearing him come in or was he purposely being all Daredevily and sneaky? “Sorry, I just wanted to see if I could join you?” he replied in his self-assured, Matt way, already knowing she wasn’t going to say no.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matt Murdock/Karen Page</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's Raining Matt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Karen looked out the window of Nelson, Murdock and Page and sighed. She watched as the rain began to fall, coming down harder and harder, and now it was turning into hard sheets of water, pelting the city and everything in it’s path. She’d always loved the rain, but today it was an inconvenience she didn’t need. She and Matt had made plans to spend the evening together, a rare ‘date night’ in, just to themselves with no distractions, briefs to read, looming deadlines, or impending doom to defeat; and Karen needed to get across town in enough time to pick up take out, shower and change. Change into something nice, but not too nice; and comfortable, but not too comfortable. Okay, and maybe a little sexy. Dammit, she wasn’t going to let another chance for some alone time with Matt pass her by.</p><p>She hurried and finished filing the stack of cases on her desk, and resolved to face the rain and any other challenges that came her way this evening. Matt and Foggy had spent the day in court and wouldn’t be coming back to the office today; so Karen logged off the computers, turned out the lights, and began gathering her things; wishing once again she’d thought to bring her umbrella with her this morning. She braced herself and took a deep breath before stepping out into the torrents of rain that were continuing to fall. The shock of the rain took her breath away briefly, but she shook her head, tightened her resolve and pushed forward, forgoing a cab since it wasn’t far to her first stop, and wouldn’t be worth the time to flag one down. Besides, she was already soaked.</p><p>Karen had called ahead and ordered the sushi that they’d decided on for tonight. After a brief (and thankful) respite from the rain inside the sushi place, she trudged on in the never-ending rain, dodging puddles here and there, and even getting splashed a couple times by passing cars. Eventually she made it back to her apartment; she was so waterlogged, her feet squished in her shoes as she walked. Tiny little streams of water followed her, leaving a clear trail of the path she’d walked. <br/><br/>Matt hadn’t made it home yet, he must’ve gotten held over in court; so Karen decided to take a quick, but much needed, hot shower. She quickly divested herself of her soaked clothing and hopped into the shower, shivering as the water hit her chilled body. As the water heated up, Karen began to relax and stood directly under the shower head, allowing the hot water to pour down over her body. Suddenly, she heard a small sound and the shower door opened; Karen blinked through the water falling over her eyes as she saw a figure standing there.</p><p>Then she heard a low, seductive voice say “Sweetheart, don’t freak out, it’s me.” Startled, Karen yelped and cried “Matt! You scared me to death!” Had the sound of the shower kept her from hearing him come in or was he purposely being all Daredevil-y and sneaky? “Sorry, I just wanted to see if I could join you?” he replied in his self-assured, Matt way, already knowing she wasn’t going to say no. “I SHOULD say no after you scared the life out of me, but since you’re here…..” she replied with a grin, in spite of herself. <br/><br/>Matt had already taken off his shoes and socks and quickly shed the rest of his clothing, in record time. He slipped into the shower, standing behind Karen and slid his arms around her, pulling her back against his chest. She folded her arms over his and closed her eyes and sighed, leaning her head back against his shoulder. Nothing else mattered except this, just being here with him, in his arms. Matt nuzzled against her temple, kissing her cheek; and then began leaving a trail of kisses, hot and wet, from her ear down to her shoulder. <br/><br/>Now this was more like it! She moaned softly as he began running his hands over her body, down towards her hips and then back up again, stopping to cup her breasts, gently squeezing them and then encircling her nipples with his fingertips, around and around in soft, sensual circles. He began softly pinching and tugging on the rosy peaks he had aroused there, and Karen gasped slightly as he rolled her hardened nipples between his strong fingers. She squirmed, feeling a warmth starting to ignite down deep between her legs, and had to lean forward and brace herself with one hand against the shower wall for a moment as a wave of desire swept over her.</p><p>She leaned back against him and reached back behind her, placing her palms on the sides of his upper thighs and running her hands down the length of them and back up again, feeling the long, taut muscles there. Matt moaned into her ear, turning her around to face him as he pulled her tight against his body, catching her mouth with his and kissing her with increased intensity now, their tongues sliding against one another in a tangle of wanton desire. <br/><br/>Karen could feel the heat of his hard, muscular body pressed against hers, even under the water that was pouring over them both, and she couldn’t stop herself from letting her hands roam all over his body. Up his arms and over his biceps that bulged under her hands, down across his broad chest, the well-defined ridges of his abs, finally sliding down around his hips to grasp his oh, so firm buttocks with both hands, squeezing all that firmness to feel the rock hard muscles beneath, causing Matt to grin with a certain amount of cocky pride as he heard her sigh softly.</p><p>And speaking of rock hard…God, she could feel him now, all aroused and pressing insistently against the softness of her belly. Karen reached down and began running her hands softly but firmly up and down the length of him, loving the feel of him. He groaned deeply and pushed her up against the shower wall, leaning his forehead against hers, and moaning, “Baby, if you keep doing that, this is going on to be over way too soon, and I have plans for you that I haven’t gotten to yet.” Karen smiled at that and reluctantly let him go and slid her hands back up to rest on his chest, as Matt began kissing her again; deep open mouthed, passionate kisses, tongue probing her wet mouth; kisses that left both of them wanting more and more.</p><p>Karen couldn’t help but sigh a little in disappointment as Matt’s mouth left hers, but soon she was moaning softly as he began nibbling her earlobe as his hands roamed over her body, exploring her soft curves, finally sliding down and around to cup her shapely bottom firmly with both hands. He then began kissing his way down from just below her ear, along the length of her long, white neck, down her shoulder until finally reaching her breast. He licked her nipples, flicking at them with his tongue, and then sucking them into his mouth hungrily. Karen could feel the wetness growing between her legs, dying to have him there.</p><p>Just when she thought she couldn’t take it any longer, Matt slid his finger inside her, loving the feeling of how wet she was. He sank down to his knees, lifting one of her legs and placing it over his shoulder as he mouthed along her inner thigh, finally reaching that place between her legs that made her go weak in the knees; that wet, hot place that was just waiting for him and his tongue. Oh, that tongue of his! He knew exactly where she wanted it and exactly how much pressure she wanted, exactly how much she needed to push her right over the edge. <br/><br/>But first, he teased her by lightly licking up and down her slit, causing Karen to moan and squirm, until he began using the flat of his tongue to lick her all over. And over, and over. Oh, Lord, the man was good with his tongue! He sucked and licked her at lips and all around, even gently nibbling here and there; all the while inserting a second finger and working his fingers to find her G-spot, to get her even wetter. Matt finally honed in on her clit using the end of his tongue, driving her wild but knowing what was too much and just when to pull back by listening to her breathing, her heartbeat, feeling the flush and heat spreading over skin; bringing her to the brink several times but pulling back each time, just before she was about to teeter over that edge. <br/><br/>Karen rested her head against the shower wall, her eyes closed and her legs feeling like they could barely hold her, her hands wrapped in his hair. One last time, he brought her back to the edge and let her spill over it, her cries of ecstasy filling his ears and his mind so that it filled all of his senses; he could feel her, taste her, smell her, hear her. Only her. And it intoxicated him until he could barely think straight.</p><p>After she came back down to earth, he turned off the shower and picked her up, Karen wrapping her legs around his waist, and carried her into the bedroom. Laying her down on the bed, Matt leaned over her, kissing slowly down her neck again, his tongue tasting the water droplets still on her skin. Karen reached up and wove her arms around his neck, whispering huskily, “C’mere baby,” as she kissed him deeply in return, reaching down to stroke him until he was all the way hard again. Matt groaned softly and slid inside her oh, so slowly, causing Karen to catch her breath. <br/><br/>He leaned forward and placed a kiss on her mouth, and then slowly pulled back out almost all the way, before once more sliding back in, just as slowly. He began moving in and out, slowly building up a rhythm and moving faster in increments, until they were both lost in the sensation of him inside her and how good it felt. Karen once more wrapped her legs around his waist and Matt was stroking into her harder and faster now, eventually raising up on his knees and lifting Karen’s hips up off the bed with one arm and reaching down to rub her clit with his other hand, bringing her to the edge one more time. Finally, they were both pushed over the brink, moaning loudly in release, until they collapsed in tangle of limbs, breathless and giddy.</p><p>Karen snuggled up against Matt and purred into his ear “Mmmmm, Matt, that was incredible. I think I floated up out of my body for a while there.” Matt laughed softly and said, “Well, I hope you enjoyed our ‘date night’. I’m sorry I was so late and that we missed dinner.” Karen laughed, “Yeah, it’s a good thing we decided on sushi or dinner would be stone cold by now.” “I’m just sorry you had to be out in that rainstorm and get so soaked, although it did make for an interesting end to our evening.” he replied. “End? Oh, Mr. Murdock, the evening has just begun,” Karen said with a gleam in her eye, as she ran her toes up Matt’s leg. He kissed Karen on the forehead and smiled, “Round two, coming up,“ he chuckled.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my very first fanfic and also my first smut; I don't know why I thought it was a good idea to try both at the same time, but hey, why not jump in head first? Please feel free to give me any notes on this; I don't have anyone who I can have read my stuff beforehand, so any input is appreciated. The title is a play on the song 'It's Raining Men'.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>